Sweet Maiden
by Lady Dracona
Summary: {Complete} Jareth and Sarah are getting back together with help from an unexpected source. Not everything will go well for the two. Rated R for violence, Langauge, and other things
1. Surprises

SWEET MAIDEN  
  
Sarah after all of her friends had gone home started thinking about her journey through the Labyrinth. She started to think what if. What if she had taken her dreams from the Goblin King. "What would I have seen in that dam crystal any way?" "You would have seen everything Sarah dear. If only you weren't so naive." Sarah heard the voice and turned to see no one there except her room, Lancelot, and her poster of the Escher room. "I must be hearing things. Yes the stress of running through that maze must have messed with brain. A good nights rest and I will be back to normal." As Sarah got ready for bed she didn't know a certain someone was watching her. "My dear Sarah you should have accepted my crystal, my love. Now many will come after you and if you don't call out to me I won't be able to save you." With those final word to his only love Jareth shattered the crystal and returned to his private chambers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A month after the Labyrinth Sarah's life seemed to turn around. She was closer to Karen and her father than she had ever been before. Yes life was practically back to normal except that she had started to hear voices in her head. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" Sarah was talking to her best friend Kagome who was Sarah's age a transfer student from japan , and a very nice and easy going person. "Sarah, you need to relax. If you want we can get ice cream after we finish my movie. How's that?" "Alright. Can I talk to you about my problem about you know who too." "Are you talking about." "Shut up. How many times do I have to tell you never say his name it has consequences?" "You actually miss the guy don't you?" "Yeah. I guess I do." Jareth. Where are you? How are you? "Sarah. Sarah. Hello.did you hear me? I said do you think about him often?" "Huh. Yes I do I think about him nonstop. Oh Kagome I'm lost!" Sarah broke down in Kagome's arms. Kagome was starting to get worried it had been a whole month since Sarah had told her about her adventure. Kagome believed Sarah because Sarah would never or make anything up.  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Kagome and Sarah had been in White Owl Park eating ice cream cones when Sarah out of the blue says. "Kagome." "Yes Sarah." "Kagome I have to tell to tell you a deep secret." When Sarah had told Kagome this. Her eyes went from their normal shiny, bright green to pitch black. Kagome had never seen Sarah's eyes this color. So Kagome knew Sarah was completely serious. So Sarah told Kagome of her adventure, her friends, and the mysterious, cruel, generous, lovely goblin king who went by the name of Jareth. Jareth and Sarah love each other was Kagome's first suspicion and she couldn't have been more right. Sarah did love the Goblin. Jareth but Sarah had realized this a little too late. **Poor Sarah she realized too late and now she's scared to call in case Jareth is mad at her.  
  
***Present***  
  
"Kagome?" "Oh! Sorry. Sorry Sarah I was just thinking." "Kagome thanks for being my friend. I love ya!" "Your welcome. You do know I wouldn't do this for just anyone?" "Yeah. I know." "Oh. Shit I was supposed to meet Jeremy a long time ago." "I'll see ya later Sarah." "Bye. I hope he isn't mad at you."  
  
After Kagome had left Sarah went home to her empty house. "I think I'll listen to P.O.D while I read my fortune." Sarah was interested in magic, punk rock, crystals, and tarot readings. She had Kagome to thank for this. Kagome was a very complex person she wasn't prep, punk, Goth, or anything. She was a mixture of all but Kagome fitted in with all the groups except preps because she despised them. Sarah was the same. "Wonder what song I'll listen to I'll ask the numerology chart." Sarah threw the spiky black dart at the giant tapestry on her door. "Not again. I wonder if this means something." Lately Sarah had been getting #2. Which means she would listen to One Word.  
  
Imagine a place where only you your soul vision  
  
The heart of a child who looks sees and listens  
  
Paints a picture using every color  
  
And what she sees she sees it like no other  
  
One word a voice unheard  
  
"No I can't take this everything reminds me of the Labyrinth or Jare."Sarah threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of Jareth at the ball. At the ball Jareth was whispering something in her ear but Sarah couldn't hear anything he was saying. He figured this out and just danced with her all night forcing a smile upon his face. Sarah awoke the next morning feeling extremely groggy and sad. "I'll talk to Kagome. Maybe she can help." After Sarah did her usual morning rituals. She headed over to Kagome's for help. Sarah was a little more than worried when she opened the door to find Kagome in a huge heap on the floor.  
  
"Kagome!" "Sarah?" "Kagome what happened why is there.Oh! No!" "Sarah! Sarah!" Slap. "Get a grip it's not blood it's wine. I must have been trying to clean it up after Jeremy left. Fucking table almost gave me a concussion."**Whew! I thought I was going to have to call Jareth. No! No! Must not think that. ** "Sarah?" "Yes?" "We need to talk you need to see him again and don't deny it cause I can tell if your lying." ** no please don't say it. I can't bear it. ** "Sarah you love the Goblin King don't you?" Sarah sank into the floral couch thinking. ** I do love him. I do miss him but love him. Shit I can't he is the Goblin King. It would never work out. Besides he probably hates me. Oh Jareth I do love you more than you know. **  
  
"Sarah I could never hate you even if you killed me I would still love you forever." Jareth King of the Labyrinth sat on his throne dressed in a black poets shirt, black boots, and black tights that gave his muscular thighs accent. Jareth was looking at his crystal very intently. The crystal held the lovely youth of Sarah Williams, the only defeater of the Labyrinth and only love to Jareth. "Maybe she will respond yes to the question her friend gave her." "Kagome I do love him but I will never see him again he hates me and probably doesn't give a shit about me." Jareth felt his heart feel joy and break in a matter of seconds because of what his dear Sarah had said. ** Maybe if I show her I care I can tell her I love her and keep her with me forever. ** With that the ever-hopeful Goblin King left his kingdom to go to the Aboveground.  
  
"Kagome I do love him there is no denying it but I think he hates me." "Sarah he could never hate you he loves you too much." "Thanks Kagome you're a big help." "No problem."  
  
Jareth was in Sarah's room waiting patiently for the angel that would soon come. After Sarah had left Kagome's house she went directly home feeling very relieved and hopeful. Hopeful of what she didn't know she just had a sudden urge to get home as soon as possible. 


	2. Man in Tights

Chapter 2  
Man in Tights  
  
Yeah! People like my story and reviewed. I have a four-day holiday. So I will write all weekend give or take a few hours depending on my Latin book (Damn Latin). Without further a due I present for your and my personal enjoyment Sweet Maiden Chapter 2 Man in Tights.  
Lady Dracona  
  
After scrounging around for food, Sarah went to tell Karen off for eating the last piece of pepperoni pizza. "Karen you bitch why in the hell did you eat the last piece of pizza?"  
  
"I will not be spoken to in that tone go upstairs and give me that food." Jareth conveniently heard the whole conversation and waited in the tree outside. Last thing I need is Sarah yelling at me. Where in the world did she learn that vulgar language? Sarah through herself down her bed and stared at her blue and white ceiling thinking. Why did mom leave me here with this bitch? Sarah's mother had a died 5 years ago from leukemia. Jareth chose to leave Sarah to her thoughts. The tears started to flow from both one from a broken heart and another for the pain of his love.  
  
"Sarah, honey, please get up you need to get to school before the bus leaves."  
  
"Okay." Groggily Sarah greeted the morning the best she could, which meant taking a hot shower and singing Immortal by Evanescence. The song always reminded her of Jareth and even more of her adventure in the ballroom with him.  
  
"Sarah you look like the living dead."  
  
"Thanks Kagome you always know what to say to cheer me up."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Did you ever get rid of the wine stain?"  
  
"Yeah with a lot of help from my mom."  
  
"You know I don't like Latin but we'd better get there before Mr. R yells at us."  
  
"Sarah you know perfectly well he never yells at us."  
  
Later after getting yelled and having to go through a very boring lecture on Reflexive Pronouns (shudders in disgust and fear). "I told you he was gonna yell at us."  
  
"Shut up at least he didn't give us detention. I heard Mrs. Weave was gonna do it."  
  
Kagome and Sarah both shudder in fear.  
  
"Kagome are you going to David's costume party tonight?"  
  
"You bet I got a new black dress with shreds all in it. It kind of looks like something Evanescence's lead vocals would wear. I'll go as the Queen as Goblins."  
  
"Tightness. This doesn't have to do with a certain Goblin King does it? Just kidding. I'm gonna wear my red and gold leaf cut renaissance dress with a white wig."  
  
"I bet Jeremy won't be able to keep his eyes off of you with how low a cut that thing has."  
  
" Sarah that is the whole point. I don't want him to take his eyes of me."  
  
"Ashley is also going to be there. I've heard she's got a crush on David."  
  
"Cool I'll see you later. I have to make sure Toby is in bed before I can leave."  
  
"Okay till later." I hope Sarah will forgive me for what I'm going to do to her.  
  
"Sarah you're an hour late. If you want to go to that party with those weirdoes you call friends get Toby to bed."  
  
"Yes Karen." Sarah couldn't care less what Karen was going to say next because she wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. " It's a good thing Toby is too young to care if I put him to bed or not."  
  
After putting Toby down for bed Sarah pulled out her dress, shoes, and make she wanted to wear. Making sure all her stuff was on the bed she started running the water for her shower. Maybe I'll find someone to be my Goblin King at the Dragon Ball. Doubt it all the guys have girlfriends or they are afraid of me. Pulling out one of the towels she made her way back to her room to prepare. As she was applying the final bits of black mascara and black eye-shadow Kagome came into her room looking very much like someone from the renaissance era. Kagome's costume was calmer than Sarah's all black approach her costume had a ruby red and gold leaf design on the two slits in the ruby skirt, a red bodice with a corset underneath, red shoes, a white fan, a mole on her face, pinkish eye shadow, red lipstick, and a white wig with curls all through it. Sarah's costume was the black dress, black high-heeled shoes, a black ruby studded chocker, a ruby ring, dark red lipstick, and black eye shadow. "Well, you coming or what goblin queen or will I have to carry you to the car?" "Sorry your costume is really cool."  
  
"So is yours even if it isn't my style."  
  
"Alright let's go before Karen stops me."  
  
"Finally you're here I thought I was going to have to party without you two beauties."  
  
"We had problems at Sarah's house. She wouldn't stop staring at my costume."  
  
"Sorry what were you saying I was staring at your costume. Only kidding you look great like Maria Antoinette. And my dear Sarah I see you must be the Goblin Queen."  
  
"David however did you guess?"  
  
"Call it luck of the Irish. Sarah later I want you to meet someone later he is a really close friend of mine."  
  
"Okay David."  
  
"Come on Sarah let's go and show everyone what we're made of."  
  
Jeremy joined in after awhile and stole Kagome away leaving Sarah all alone. Sarah walked onto the balcony to look at the stars and to think. "Excuse me..." That voice...no it couldn't. No. Sarah turned around and saw on other than the man in tights himself, the one she had dreamed about, the arrogant, cruel, and handsome Goblin King. "Well. Well, do we have here a goblin queen without a king such a pity?" "Jareth."  
  
The demented clown says I should thank all who reviewed so THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, yes before I forget I will only write up new chapters if people review so review.  
  
Lady Dracona 


	3. Peachy Promises

Chapter 3  
  
Peachy Promises  
  
Hello it's me again thank you all who reviewed. The demented clown says thanks too. I will update my chapters as fast as ideas come to me, which is pretty quick. I couldn't think of a title so I have to bend my original plot to fit this chapter, so that means I don't have to do too much tweaking.  
Lady Dracona  
  
"Jareth what... how...?"  
  
"Oh, Sarah, please don't tell me your not glad to see me."  
  
"Happy you took my little brother and you expect me to be happy?"  
  
"Well, I am happy to see you."  
  
"Why? Why are you happy to see me? I defeated your Labyrinth and ..."  
  
"And. What else did you do Sarah? Are you talking about denying your happiness?"  
  
"Jareth I'm sorry." "No. All I have come to do is to take back what rightfully belongs to me."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" "You will find out in good time Sarah."  
  
"Hey you two." "Hi David." "I see you met my friend Jareth."  
  
"Will you two be in the ballroom dance contest?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great I will see you two out there in five minutes. I have to go and tell Kagome and Jeremy something."  
  
"Sarah will you accompany me to this contest."  
  
"Fine but I don't trust you." A pained looked crossed Jareth's face a minute before returning back to his usual mask. "Fair enough."  
  
Sarah and Jareth walked onto the ballroom floor in perfect unison. David's voice came on the speakers announcing the contest would commence soon and everyone should pair up with a partner. A handsome guy was about to ask Sarah to be his partner when Jareth pulled Sarah close and held onto her waist.  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?"  
  
"He was going to ask you to dance and I found he wasn't worthy of you."  
  
"Are you the reason I can't have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you see I am part responsible and so are you."  
  
"How are you responsible."  
  
"Other suitors can see you have been claimed or as you say in the Aboveground they see you already like or love someone."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
" What?"  
  
" No."  
  
"Sarah please don't run." "I ...fine."  
  
"Sarah what must I do in order to prove my love for you?"  
  
"I don't know Jareth you just told me all this stuff."  
  
"Will you make me a promise then?"  
  
"What kind of promise?"  
  
"A promise that you give me a second chance to prove myself."  
  
"Yes. I will."  
  
"Now let's show them how well we can dance."  
  
Jareth and Sarah danced all night and eventually won the dance contest. "We won Jareth we won. Jareth?" "I'm here behind you. Sarah I have something I need to give and tell you. Meet me in the garden in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sarah walked into a beautiful rose garden with a bench and fountain of cupid squirting water out of its spout on a pot. Sarah sat down in the middle of the bench to wait for Jareth. She didn't have to wait very long. "Sarah." "Jareth."  
  
"Sarah in the Underground when we make promises we eat peaches to signify we have made a promise we will keep to."  
  
"Jareth I will do this but could you answer my question first."  
  
"Only one?"  
  
"Does it have to be a peach?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jareth produced a crystal ball and threw it towards the stars and caught it as a peach. "Sarah when you eat this peach you are stating that you agree to give me two weeks to win your heart and maybe take you as queen if I win your heart." "Jareth I agree and I will go with you to the Underground if you win my heart." Jareth and Sarah looked into each other's eyes and then one after the other took a bite of the peach until it was gone. Jareth bid his love farewell with a kiss on the lips. "Until tomorrow." "Yes until tomorrow." 


	4. Tomorrow's Promise

Chapter 4  
  
Tomorrow's Promise  
  
Hey everyone you wouldn't believe how hard it is to come up with ideas. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Hopefully you will like this chapter. Enjoy! Oh, yes before I forget happy Mardi gras.  
Lady Dracona  
  
"You WHAT!"  
  
"Kagome calm down I really don't know what happened. We started dancing and it well it went into something more."  
  
"You didn't kiss him did you?"  
  
"Um...well."  
  
"You did you kissed the GOBLIN KING! I can't believe YOU! You just became reacquainted with him and you KISSED him!"  
  
"It's not like I kissed someone I didn't know."  
  
"Sarah you don't really know him."  
  
"Hey what about Michael."  
  
"That's different he's not a king or Fae."  
  
"Ok point taken but will you stop over reacting."  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, just to tell you I'll be seeing him more often now."  
  
"WHAT! SARAH WILLAMS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Kagome calm down I won't do anything rash I promise."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, okay let's do some shopping at Hot Topic." ****** ****** ******* ******** ****************  
Jareth sat on his throne listening to the usual problems of his kingdom when his closest friend Velkari stormed in. "JARETH! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING YOU MISERABLE SUN OF A BITCH!"  
  
"Velkari don't you dare use that tone with me."  
  
"I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT."  
  
Jareth threw a crystal at Velkari banishing him to an oubliette. "Velkari have you calmed down." From the crystal in Jareth's hand came the voice of Velkari. "Yes Jareth." "Good." Jareth threw the crystal against a suit of armor causing the crystal to shatter and release Velkari. "Now that you have your senses back what do you want?"  
  
"An explanation explaining why you have decided to degrade yourself for that stupid mortal."  
  
"First of all that stupid mortal is going to be the future queen so show some respect and second of all I love her."  
  
"Wait did I just here you right that wench..."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Sarah the one who humiliated you in front of all your subjects, friends, and family is your love."  
  
"Yes ironic isn't it." "Jareth do you really love her or is this a plot for revenge?"  
  
"No I really do love her. I just haven't realized how much until recently."  
  
"Wait a minute weren't you banished from her when she said the words."  
  
"Yes I was until someone helped me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"All will be revealed in good time. Now go I have important matters to attend to."  
  
Jareth pointed to the large crowd of open-mouthed goblins in front of him. "Oh, okay bye." Velkari vanished in a shroud of blue smoke. "Might as well get this out of the way." Jareth erased all memory from the goblins of what they just heard and continued with his work of solving problems.  
  


* * *

  
  


* * *

  
Sarah got back home from shopping and walked to her bedroom before collapsing. "I am so never shopping with Kagome ever again and hell I have a date tonight with Jareth which reminds me where do I meet him?" Sarah walked to her vanity and saw a note.  
  
Dear Sarah, For our date tonight we will go to the Elvin forest to have a picnic. There will also be a surprise I store for you. When you are ready to go just call me and I will transport you to the Underground.  
  
Jareth  
  
Sarah quickly took a shower and got into her black poet shirt and black jeans with zips and ties going down the sides. "Hope he likes the outfit."  
  
"Jareth."  
  
"Yes Sarah."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello. Are you trying to copy me with the poet shirt?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Okay." In a fury of glitter Jareth transported them to where their dinner was prepared. "After you." "Thank you." They sat down on the red blanket and ate wild rice and a few chocolate covered strawberries. "Jareth you wouldn't be suggesting anything would you?" "Me? No. Why do ask?" "No reason."  
  
After eating the two got up and started to take a walk and conversed. "Jareth what do you do to babies when the person who wished them away can't find them?"  
  
"I don't turn them into goblins. I find them suitable families to live with."  
  
"That great." "Are you ready to see your surprise?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jareth returned them to his castle to a room Sarah had never seen before. The room was an enormous garden inside covered with every flower she loved. "Jareth this beautiful."  
  
"This is where I go when I want to get away from everything."  
  
"Jareth this is wonderful."  
  
"Well my love I think I should return you to your realm until tomorrow."  
  
"Yes I believe so." Jareth walked slowly up to Sarah and put his arms around her.  
  
"Sarah I can't wait to see you again."  
  
"I'll see you really soon."  
  
"Yes indeed you will."  
  
With that Jareth transported them back to Sarah's room. Jareth leaned in and kissed Sarah slowly and sensually on the lips he pressed his tongue against her bottom lip demanding entrance she complied. He tightened his hold on her waste causing her to arch up against him. The two parted both out of breath and full of desire for one another. "Until tomorrow?" "Yes until then my sweet maiden." Jareth disappeared and Sarah fell on her bed singing, "He kissed me, he kissed me". As she lie there she kept thinking of tomorrow's promise. 


	5. Disturbing Concepts

Chapter 5  
  
Disturbing Concepts  
  
Hey everyone well I got some more reviews, brainstormed, and was inspired by a wonderful writer so I have decided to update. Well in this chapter Sarah will get some disturbing news that may hurt her chances with Jareth. Read and tell me how you like it.  
Lady Dracona   
  


* * *

  
Kagome I had a fantastic date with Jareth he took me to the Elvin forest and showed me a wonderful garden in the castle." "Sarah that's wonderful. I hope everything goes well for you two. Especially since you two are madly in love with each other." Sarah and Kagome were just getting out of homeroom and heading towards the English room (Their favorite subject. Three guesses why.). "Oh, no here comes Jake hide me." Kagome looked to see this blond haired guy walk out of the science lab and straight towards them. It was Jake Red the hottest guy on the basketball team and captain of the team. "Hello Sarah. Aren't we feeling sexy today?"  
  
"Jake can't you go fuck a cheerleader or something."  
  
"Now, now is that any way to talk to someone who is trying to compliment you?"  
  
"Only if the person who is trying to compliment you is also trying to get in your pants."  
  
"Sarah is that what you think I want sex. Come, now I have more respect for you than anyone."  
  
At this point Jake had put his arm around Sarah's waist. "I would really appreciate it if you take your arm off my waist." ***I also wish Jareth would get this guy away from me. *** "Hello Sarah." ***Jareth*** "Hey who are you?" Jareth had just shown up in black baggy pants with chains all over and a Linkin Park shirt. His hair was cut short and dyed jet black. "I am Sarah's boyfriend and if you don't to go home crying you had better get away from her."  
  
"You her boyfriend? You look as if you're her father."  
  
"Oh, really well you won't mind this then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am sending you to the principal's office on charge of sexual harassment."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
  
"Really? Then I can tell everyone especially Sarah your little secret?" Jareth walked up to Jake and whispered something Sarah couldn't hear. "Okay. Sarah I'm sorry I disturbed you and your friends."  
  
"Sarah I want to talk to you about something privately."  
  
"Alright Jareth."  
  
Jareth ushered them into an empty classroom and changed back into his normal clothing. "Jareth are you okay." "Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Sarah what were you thinking talking to that person! What if something had happened before you called me then what?"  
  
"Jareth I didn't wasn't him there okay and I called you because I didn't want him there."  
  
"Sarah what if he did something to you?"  
  
"He can't at least not on campus." Jareth walked up to Sarah and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Sarah I couldn't bear to see his arm around you."  
  
"That makes two of us. I thought you were going to kill him with the look you had on your face."  
  
"I was." Sarah pulled her head out of his shirt and stood on her tiptoes causing her lips to meet Jareth's. The two kissed passionately for what seemed like an hour before the bell rang.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Your class can wait. I want to be with you awhile longer."  
  
"Perfectly peachy with me." The two kissed a little longer and parted out of breath. Jareth sat down in an empty chair and pointed for her to sit in his lap. She complied and very swiftly sat on his lap causing both of them to moan. "Sarah I want you to stay with me always."  
  
"Jareth I can't until these two weeks are up."  
  
"So you will stay with me?"  
  
"Yes." Jareth pulled her closer to him and kissed her again than let her go to class.  
  
"Until tonight."   
  


* * *

  
Sarah had just gotten done with getting ready for her date and was about to call Jareth when her dad called up. "Sarah I would like if you came down for a minute we need to talk."  
  
"Alright dad just a minute." Sarah hastily wiped off the perfume and makeup and dashed downstairs. "Yes dad what do you need?"  
  
"Sarah I just got off the phone with Jake's father and heard you called your boyfriend on him?"  
  
"Dad I didn't call my boyfriend on him." "You falsely accused him of sexual harassment."  
  
"Dad honestly I didn't."  
  
"Sarah quit lying I want you to make it up to Jake by going on a date with him Friday."  
  
" Dad your not serious I can't I have something to do tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, what is that?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll go on the date with him."  
  
"That's my girl. He'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Night pumpkin."  
  
"Night dad." *** How in the world am I going to tell Jareth?   
  


* * *

  
"Sarah you haven't eaten is something wrong?"  
  
"Jareth I don't know how to say this. You remember that bastard that was talking to me."  
  
"Yes." Sarah looked down at the ground. They were in the garden in Jareth's castle eating crawfish.  
  
"Dad wants me to go on a date with him tomorrow."  
  
"Sarah you said no didn't you?" Sarah looked at the ground again. Jareth and felt his heart breaking.  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Jareth of course I said no but dad tricked me into saying yes."  
  
Sarah broke down crying and Jareth tried to comfort her but new they were both in serious trouble. "Sarah it's okay I know you don't love him. Everything will be all right. I promise."  
  
"No it won't. I know I don't love him and you know it but it won't help."  
  
"Nothing will be the same. I'm scared."  
  
"I'll protect you I promise."  
  
"Would you like it if I stayed with you tonight?"  
  
"I would want nothing less."  
  
Jareth transported them to his private bedchambers. He slipped Sarah into the satin red sheets on his bed and threw a crystal into the fireplace creating a roaring fire and placed himself behind Sarah putting his arms around her waist. "Goodnight love."  
  
"Night and thank you. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too love more than you will ever know." The two snuggled closer together and drifted off into peaceful dreams of dancing in each other's arms. ***************************** *************************  
My god that was hard. I gotta go I missing out on sleep here. Please read and review this as soon as you can.  
Very Sleepy  
Lady Dracona 


	6. Date From Hell

Chapter 6  
  
Date from Hell  
  
Hey everyone I had to think really hard to make up this chapter and thank Jareth I got some new ideas. Okay this chapter is... well you will find out.  
Lady Dracona   
  


* * *

  
Sarah was getting up when she noticed something move behind her. "Morning, Sarah." "JARETH!!"  
  
"Sarah calm down we didn't do anything."  
  
"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you in your bed."  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"No. I don't want to go on a date with this loser. I would much rather stay with you."  
  
"Sorry love but you know what you have to do."  
  
"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
"Here I'll give you something to help." Jareth pulled a crystal out of thin air a rolled it along his arms before giving it to Sarah. "What is it?"  
  
"A crystal nothing more but if you turn it this way look into it will call on me if you require help." "Jareth thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." "I can guess." Jareth pulled her into a tight embrace then placed Sarah in her room.  
  


* * *

  
"Sarah Jake is here." "Thanks dad." Sarah was just finishing putting on fish net stockings and huge black pumpers. She was dressed in a plaid miniskirt, that would Jareth would've killed her if he saw her in it, a purple shirt that said Kill me if I scream, a black chocker, and to top it all off a messenger bag with jack the pumpkin king on it. Sarah made her way down the stairs and was almost out the door when her dad saw her. "SARAH WILLAMS GET BACK UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE."  
  
"But dad."  
  
"NOW."  
  
"Fine." Sarah walked upstairs and plopped on her bed before looking in her closet for a dress. She found a white dress with a red rose laced at the bottom. "Mom's old sundress." A tear escaped Sarah's eye. "Mom." Sarah took off all the clothes her dad hated and slipped on the dress. "It fits." Sarah turned and walked out the room. She was downstairs (again) when she heard Jake's voice. "Wow Sarah your beautiful." "Thank you."  
  
"Well you two have a great night."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr.Willams."  
  
"Bye dad."  
Sarah and Jake made their way across the Victorian porch towards Jake's mustang convertible. Jake opened the door and Sarah sat down. He made his way to the driver's seat and turned to face Sarah.  
  
"Your going to have a great night with what's on the agenda."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"I know."  
  
Jake was driving around for a while before stopping at the park where Sarah first met Jareth (owl form). "Come on." Sarah got out of the car and was heading for the place she rehearsed her lines when Jake spun her around violently and kissed her. "Stop Jake I can't."  
  
"Why? Your boyfriend."  
  
"I happen to love him."  
  
"Oh really, the ice queen in love."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"NO! I WON'T NOT UNTIL I FINISH!!"  
  
"I don't love you so leave me a lone."  
  
"Sarah I won't finish until I get what I want and I want you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." Jake pushed her into a rock and tore her skirt. "White isn't your color." He then shoved his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tongue and he slapped her. "You bitch you will learn your place soon enough." Sarah crouched in the dirt and fished for the crystal but couldn't find it. **No. The crystal without I can't call...** Jake pulled her up by her hair and kissed her again. "You've brought this upon yourself." At his point it was staring to rain and Sarah was drenched. Her makeup was running and her dress clung to her curves. "No I haven't." Sarah pointed at him and shoved him back with all her strength. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky illuminating Sarah's cold features.  
  
"I CALL UPON JARETH, KING OF THE GOBLINS." Another bolt of lightning crashed upon the sky revealing a being that was dressed in black from head to toe and was clearly furious. The two beings looked at each other lovingly then turned their cold masks back into place. Jake backed up behind a tree. Jareth sent a lightning bolt to hit the tree causing it to split and burn. Sarah watched with no emotion at all. Jake came towards her groveling. "Sarah I'm sorry please just leave." "I will as soon as learn a lesson." "Please I have. Please leave I won't bother you ever again." Sarah looked at the person before her with cold indifference before looking at Jareth. "We will leave but if you come near me again I will let him release all of his fury." Jake nodded his head and the two ethereal beings disappeared.  
  
Jake walked back to his car and drove to his house. Inside he went to his father's room and yelled. "Father we have much to discuss about the king of Goblins and his whore." His father turned around in his leather chair revealing Galen the demon lord.   
  


* * *

  
"Sarah, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Jareth I'm fine just aching." Jareth and Sarah were in his chambers. Sarah was in front of the fire with a blanket around her. Jareth was sitting in a leather chair. "Sarah I can't help but worry."  
  
"Why? You scared him out of his mind."  
  
"Sarah you don't get it I wanted to kill him I really did."  
  
"I know but you didn't." he looked up at her with love and desire in his eyes.  
  
"Did you enjoy your date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why did you wait so long to call me?"  
  
"I couldn't find the crystal and he kept slapping me."  
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
"He slapped me."  
  
"I am going to kill him if he comes near you again."  
  
"I would love it if you would." Jareth pulled her to him tightly and kissed her passionately than sat down with her on his lap.  
  
"Would you like to stay again?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I will." Jareth picked her up and placed her on the bed with a swift kiss and settled behind her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jareth."  
  


* * *

  
Yeah this is great I finished another chapter. My ideas are spewing all over the place. Well until I think of another chapter.  
Lady Dracona 


	7. Demon Prince?

Chapter 7  
  
Demon Prince?  
  
Hey everyone I really hate it when I get boss around so this chapter is going to reflect my mood. Run in fear all who dare oppose me!!! Muwhahaha.  
Lady Dracona  
  
In Jareth's study there is a book that tells all the history of the Underground. An Underground historian by the name of Lanae Fria Deanae wrote this book. It lays open to a passage of a war and strife that continues. The passage reads.  
  
On the northern border of the Labyrinth lays the Daemon Kingdom home to Galen the Daemon King and his son Kalen the Daemon Prince. Daemons are a lot worse than the goblins for two reasons daemons kill and Galen not Jareth rules the goblins. Galen has always wanted to rule the Labyrinth because it is the ultimate power source in all of the Underground but he was never able to obtain the power. Only a Fae can rule the Labyrinth. The only way a daemon can rule the Labyrinth is if the ruler of the Labyrinth gives it to a daemon of royal blood. Jareth has always been able to stop the crusades that Galen sends upon the Labyrinth for more than 800 years. The only time Galen came close to ruling the Labyrinth was when Jareth had lost his father but Jareth was able to stop the attack with Velkari's help of the fairies. Jareth and Galen are sworn enemies and will do anything to dispose of the other. The only way to stop the war is if the Light of the Aboveground is wed to either the King of Goblins or King of Daemons. This is the only way that the Underground will survive. Our story is continuing in the greatest war that the Underground has ever known and if the Underground has any wish to continue in this war must stop.  
  
In the lands of the Daemons the prince and king are in a heated debate about the circumstances of the war. "Father what are we going to do about the Goblin King?"  
  
"We? My dear boy I am going to do nothing. You on the other hand are going to find out how close Jareth and Sarah are."  
  
"Why? Father do you think she is the Light."  
  
"Yes she is and since you are the prince of daemons you will wed her."  
  
"Yes father I won't let you down I promise."  
  
"You'd better the fate of the entire daemon world depends on you."  
  
The Daemon Prince shimmered out of his father's chambers before hearing the last thing his father said. "Jareth even if she is not the Light I will wed her to Kalen to smite you." The Daemon King returned to his work of making sure his daemon guards were ready for the end of the war that would take place very soon. "Yes very soon it will all be over and Jareth will die."   
  


* * *

  
Kagome and Sarah were in the middle of the school drama stage behind the curtain discussing Sarah's dates with Jareth. A certain perk in being in the Drama Club was being able to stay behind the stage during off time and get away with it. "Kagome I wish you could have seen the way Jareth pummeled Jake."  
  
"I bet it was wonderful seeing him pummel the shit out of that bastard."  
  
"It was. The best part was he was wearing his tights."  
  
"Sarah that's sick I think I'm starting to rub off on you."  
  
"You? No. I've always been this perverted."  
  
"That explains a hell of a lot."  
  
"Yeah. What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Wanna grab some lunch?"  
  
"Hey! Why not? We need to gain more weight anyway."  
  
"Morbid?"  
  
"No just hungry."  
  
They were about to make it to the cafeteria when, who wouldn't you guess it, Bethany walked up.  
  
"Don't go in there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Today is fish stick day."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Bethany and the girls walked away and snuck into the boys' locker room to take food from Jeremy's locker. The plan would have been a success if they hadn't walked into Coach G. "Well, well what have we here?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing my ass."  
  
"We weren't doing anything honest."  
  
"Ms. Willams I expected better from you. As for you that's a different story. Oh well detention for both of you."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
Kagome and Sarah walked back to Homeroom feeling ashamed and stupid but not angry. The announcements went on and everyone filed into class. They did their routine and everything was going smoothly when one announcement caught their attention. "Will Drama Club please meet after school for an emergency meeting. Thank you that is all."  
  
"Did you hear that?" "Yeah I wonder what we did now." After detention Sarah and Kagome ran to the drama stage.  
  
"This is a catastrophe no one will ever believe we didn't steal the money."(Teach)  
  
"Bethany. What happened?"{Sarah}  
  
"Remember the money you two made on the fashion show it's gone."  
  
"We need to find the person who did this."{Kagome}  
  
"I know who did it."  
  
"Sarah who did it."{Bethany}  
  
"Jake"  
  
Sarah ran out of the gym and towards the parking lot. "Sarah you can't it's too dangerous." "Kagome he wants me to get that money and I will. I'll call Jareth if anything happens." Sarah made her way to Jake's car and opened the door. Jake pulled away from the school and down a long dusty road toward a cabin in the woods. "Sarah please come me." "Yes." Jake pulled the keys out and unlocked the door revealing a spacious room. "Please sit down."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Sarah you believe I have the money right?" Sarah reluctantly nodded.  
  
"You are right I do have the money but I won't give it to you unless you give something to me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's very simple really. I...want...you."  
  
Sarah ran to the door only to find it locked. Sarah spun around to face but found herself face to face with a daemon with short black hair and the outfit Jareth usually wore. "Sarah you really thought I was a stupid mortal?"  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Can't you tell? I am the Daemon Prince Kalen."  
  
"Jar..."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would look very suspicious to find you naked and kissing me wouldn't it?"  
  
"You pig."  
  
"Sarah if you don't want your precious Jareth hurt you better do as I say."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright then I will take us to the Daemon Kingdom your new home."  
  
Kalen put his clawed hand around Sarah and shimmered them to his chambers. Kalen then threw her on the bed and laid hot kisses on her neck and lips. He got up and walked to a closet and said. "Feminae vesti." He then came back with a ruby red dress, a corset, and red shoes. "When I come back I want to see you wearing this or else." Sarah lowered herself onto the bed and cried. "Jareth what have I done." ************************ Feminae vesti means woman clothes in Latin. Please review on my chapter and tell me how you think Jareth will react when he finds out Sarah has been kidnapped by his foe.  
Lady Dracona 


	8. Severe Problems

Severe Problems  
  
Sarah looked about the room and scowled. The room was nicely furnished with a roaring fire but it still felt dark and cold. "Why the fuck am I here?" "You really do not know?" "Who are you show yourself." "Down here dear."  
Sarah looked down and saw a creature that was similar to a goblin but it had long talons and a body suit. "Mam, I am your new lady in waiting."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Lady in waiting. I am here to make sure you are comfortable in your new rooms and to make sure you are dressed for the party tonight."  
  
"What party? Why does it matter if I am there?"  
  
"This is a party to celebrate you for being our new queen."  
  
"Queen?"  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
"Queen of what exactly?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry mam, Queen of the Daemons."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"I don't want to be a Queen of Daemons."  
  
"Why not didn't you accept Master's proposal?"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Oh dear. You didn't eat anything did you?"  
  
"No I haven't eaten anything."  
  
"Please. No time then get in this dress and I will explain along the way to the party."  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"You are going to be wed to the Prince of Daemons to kill Jareth." Sarah sank to the floor as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes to the stone tiled floor.   
  


* * *

  
Kagome sat in her pink floral room contemplating whether her idea was good or not. After making her decision she opened the Labyrinth and turned to a marked page. Reading the passage she stood up and called. "I CALL UPON JARETH KING OF GOBLINS!!!"  
  
"Yes what do you want?"  
  
"Jareth, Sarah is in great danger. I can't explain it but I know she is in danger."  
  
"Sarah is fine. She would have called if anything was wrong."  
  
"She would unless she is being forced to keep quiet."  
  
"I will call on her if it will ease your nerves."  
  
"Please."  
  
Jareth summoned a crystal to his fingertips and then looked into it. "Show me Sarah." The crystal started to show a picture of Sarah's room before turning opaque. Jareth looked at his crystal in confusion and called out to Sarah again. The crystal showed a picture of Sarah in a very revealing dress dancing with the Prince of Daemons. Jareth looked up at Kagome pained and flung the crystal at the wall shattering it. "What did you see?" Jareth took a shaky breath before answering. "I saw her dancing with the Prince of Daemons." "Oh no! Jake must be the demon prince." "What?" "Sarah was confronting Jake about stealing the Drama funds and drove away with him." "She willingly drove away with him." Kagome bit her lip and answered. "Yes." "She was lying to me she didn't love me." "Jareth, I know what it seems like but Sarah never lies." "Fine then you believe she isn't a whore and I will believe my crystals." Jareth transformed into an owl and flew back to the Labyrinth feeling broken hearted again. Jareth went to his private chambers kicking goblins out of his way. "Sarah how could you? You said you loved me." ****************************************   
  


* * *

  
Sarah danced with Kalen knowing if she could trick him she would be able to get back to Jareth. "Sarah your precious Jareth is watching let us give him a good show." Sarah looked around before setting her gaze back on Kalen. "Sarah you have broken his for the last time. Do you honestly think he will come for you again?"  
  
"Yes because I love him not you and he knows it."  
  
Kalen moved her body closer to his before throwing her away. "We will see how much he loves you. I will bring you back to the goblins tomorrow with me as your escort."  
  
As Sarah ran down the narrow passage way she started thinking about her situation and how Jareth must feel. "I hope he knows I love him rather than Kalen. 


	9. Past Relived

Past Relived  
  
Jareth and Valkeri were in his study talking about what Jareth saw in the crystal. "Jareth did you try to talk to her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Jareth how do you know she isn't being held against her will?"  
  
"I saw her dancing with the bastard."  
  
"Sometimes seeing is not always what you need."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"I will go in disguise and confront Sarah."  
  
"It's too dangerous. You may not even be able to get out of Kalen's land."  
  
"I know but I will be able to figure out if Sarah loves you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll bring a fairy as a messenger."  
  
"Messenger?"  
  
"Yes. Are you forgetting about the magic detectors?"  
Jareth and Valkeri both cringed. Daemon magic detectors were little balls that buzzed all over the daemon land sucking magic out of anything that didn't use demon magic. Kalen invented them out of a machine he found in the Aboveground. "Well I wish you all the luck in the worlds."  
  
"Thanks. I won't fail I promise you."  
  
Sarah sat in her prison and looked for her so-called lady in waiting. The little daemon woman had no come back and Sarah hoped she was all right. "Hello dear." "Oh good they didn't hurt you."  
  
"Who would hurt me? You are the only one who has authority over me."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Well now you do. I am here to give you food but remember what I told you."  
The little woman had told her the night before that if she at any food from the daemon kingdom she would have to stay there forever. "Did you eat anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Let's get you ready for a bath."  
  
"T hank you so much for helping me."  
  
"But why are you helping me."  
  
"I want to see the daemon kingdom destroyed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No one wants to live here anymore we are in a war with the goblins."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Kalen wants to rule over the Labyrinth. Come after your bath I will show you where the library is. There is a book in there that will answer all your questions."  
Sarah walked into the narrow corridor and followed the lady. "Could you please tell me your name? I have no idea how to call you." "My name is Lanae."  
  
"My name..."  
  
"I know your name. You're somewhat of a hero to all daemon kind."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You remember when you defeated Jareth's Labyrinth." Sarah nodded her head. "You are the only one in the entire Underground and Aboveground to accomplish such a feat. Many who have tried to finish the Labyrinth are either turned into goblins or killed by Jareth."  
  
"Killed." Sarah wasn't about to stay with Kalen but she couldn't believe Jareth would actually kill someone. Sarah stopped the conversation after that feeling sad and more anxious than ever. "I am not sure I want to see Jareth anymore." Lanae turned around shocked. "My dear surely you don't mean that." Sarah looked down at Lanae with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure I know him anymore." Lanae turned to look at the corridor again. "Come just in a few more minutes we'll get you clean and then you can see Jareth again.  
  
Valkeri was in sight of Sarah but she was walking with a daemon woman. He crept behind the pillars keeping a safe distance from the two in case they heard him. Sarah and the daemon disappeared behind a door. Valkeri stepped up to the door and was about to open it and free Sarah when he heard voices coming out on the other side. "Lanae I want to leave I really do but I don' think I could ever face Jareth again after what I've heard."  
  
"Dear surely marrying Jareth would be better than staying here."  
  
"I honestly don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"Do love Jareth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then..." Valkeri wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation. He turned and ran back to a safer place to hide until the time was right.  
  
Muwhaha! Cliffhanger! I rule. When I update it will be when we can hear what Jareth thinks of Sarah.  
Lady Dracona 


	10. Answers for me

Answers for me  
  
Hey everyone I try to update when I can but it is really hard. I really love the reviews you are sending. I am trying to fix my story but it's HARD! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter,  
Lady Dracona  
  
Velkari looked back where he last saw Sarah and was about to send his messenger back to Jareth when Sarah stepped out in the corridor wearing a beautiful blue strapless gown that sparkled and flowed past her ankles to the floor. The top of the dress was v-cut with baby blue lace. Sarah walked forward and was about to go into the throne room when Kalen appeared. "My dear you look absolutely exquisite."  
  
"Thank you Prince Kalen."  
  
"Your welcome and you can call me Kalen."  
  
"Yes Kalen."  
  
"Are you ready to break your precious Jareth's heart." Sarah chocked back a sob and raised her chin in defiance. Kalen whisked them out of the room by way of shimmer. Velkari got out of his hiding place and turned to go into the room Sarah had previously occupied but was stopped when he heard a shuffle. Velkari turned around and came face to face with Lanae. "You must be Lord Velkari of the Fairy Realm."  
  
"Your presumption on my behalf is most extraordinary."  
  
"Do not toy with me. I am old but not stupid I could outwit you in a heartbeat."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it for a second my dear daemon."  
  
"Are you here to help the noble Lady Sarah or to toy around with an old woman?"  
  
"I am here to make sure the Goblin King is not hurt."  
  
"Hurt how would he be hurt Sarah loves him with every fiber of her being?"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know because her Ladyship told me so."  
  
"Sarah told you? Then why is she going to break Jareth?"  
  
"She isn't she had tears coming down her face when I told her what she had to do. The only reason she is going is so she can show Jareth she still cares."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By giving herself to Kalen."  
  
"Does she know what will happen when she does?"  
  
"No that is why I am going to show her the Underground history book."  
Kalen looked at the woman regardful for a moment then turned and started walking away. Lanae looked down the corridor before calling out. "My lord if I may. I will help you the king and her lady in any way I can." "Why?"  
  
"I want to punish Kalen for what he did tome."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Meet me outside the gates and after you what happens in Jareth's castle I will show you what Kalen did."  
  
Jareth sat in his throne room rolling his crystals around his arms and seeming completely morbid. "I wonder what Sarah is doing" "Why don't you ask her in person?"  
  
"Kalen? What are you doing?"  
  
"I am bringing your salvation and ruin in one visit."  
  
"How can you presume in one day what your father couldn't?"  
  
"Simple your Majesty. I have a weapon against you."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You didn't guess? Come now I thought you were the master of interpretation."  
  
"Give her back."  
  
"I will give her back when you are dead but I will be generous and let you see the future Queen of Daemons."  
Sarah walked out of the darkness and stood beside Kalen. Jareth looked at Sarah and noticed the Daemon magic on her face. "What have you done?"  
  
"I have done nothing. She acts upon her own will."  
  
"Sarah is this true?"  
  
"I wish it wasn't."  
  
"How could you?"  
Sarah looked at Jareth then at Kalen and whispered something in his ear. "I will leave you two alone for an hour at the most." Sarah looked miserably at Jareth and kissed Kalen on the lips. Jareth felt his snap. Kalen turned and walked out of the room. Once alone Jareth shut the doors with a snap of his fingers and sat on his throne. "Jareth." "SILENCE!!"  
  
"Jareth please hear me out."  
  
"Why so you can tell me how you plan to kill me."  
  
"Kill you? Never I am only doing this to save you."  
  
"Sarah by loving him you are killing me."  
  
"Don't you get it I hate him I wish he was dead."  
  
"Sarah you are a selfish little girl who wants everything she can't have."  
  
"Selfish? I will tell you what is selfish the so-called king before me."  
  
"Sarah you will regret that."  
  
"If it will make you snap out whatever illusion you are under I will do what I please."  
Jareth got out of his throne and turned to the window. He turned back to Sarah and sighed. "I hope you are happy with what decision you make." "Jareth I would rather be with you but he told me he would ..." Sarah looked at the ground. Jareth walked toward Sarah and lifted her face revealing tears running down her face. "What kill me?"  
  
"Jareth."  
  
"Sarah there is a worse thing than death."  
  
"What could be worse than death?"  
  
"Seeing you with another man."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jareth I want to stay with you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes more than anything." Jareth looked thoughtfully at Sarah, pulled her to him, and kissed her.  
  
"Will you stay with me as queen?"  
  
"Yes Jareth."  
  
"I will rescue you from him as soon as I can but first we need to find his weakness and strike there."  
  
"Jareth I know a daemon who is going to show me Kalen's library maybe I will find the answer there."  
  
"Sarah Velkari is under disguise at the kingdom. Call him and he will tell me what you told him."  
  
"Okay." Jareth pulled Sarah to him and kissed her passionately once more.  
  
"You must do whatever you can to manipulate Kalen to trust you."  
  
"Then I will but you must not do anything understand?"  
  
"I promise although it will not be easy."  
  
"Nothing ever is."  
  
"You' re right my dear nothing ever is."  
  
"We have to make this a good performance he will be here in two minutes."  
Kalen entered the room finding Sarah on the ground crying and Jareth looking very pleased.  
  
"You dare think I, the Goblin King, was ever interested in a mere mortal foolish."  
  
"I will not be used I love Kalen and I always will."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes. I thought I loved him but I was wrong."  
  
"Will you be Queen of Daemons?" Sarah got off the floor dusted off her dress and walked over to Kalen.  
  
"I can't think of anything else I would rather love to do. Especially if I can destroy Jareth."  
  
"Yes my dear he will pay." Sarah turned toward Jareth and mouthed I'm sorry before turning to Kalen and kissing him. Kalen put his arms around her and shimmered them out of Jareth's castle to his private chambers. Kalen laid Sarah on the bed and kissed her again positioning himself on top of her. "Kalen you must wait as much as I would love to continue this we must stop." Kalen merely nodded and Sarah stepped out of the room.  
  
Jareth sat on his throne dejectedly hoping Sarah wasn't acting with him as she was with Kalen. Jareth rolled a crystal along his arms before getting up and retiring to his private chambers.  
  
Sarah went to her room and summoned Lanae to go to the library and received instructions. "I hope I don't get lost." She walked out of her room down the corridor and saw two oak doors with books on them. "Lanae was right it is obvious." Sarah went inside and looked around for a stand with a large black book. She found the book in the very back by an old desk opening the book she was startled by the author. Sarah looked at the book again and found what she was looking for.  
  
Many a century ago there were two powerful races in the world the Goblins and Daemons. The Goblins are ruled by Jareth and the Daemons by Galen. The two kings have lived in prosperity for years until one year a war was started over who should really rule the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth is the ultimate power source of the Underground and many have sought to rule it but only a Fae of royal bloodline can rule for the Labyrinth chose the first ruler a Fae and won't be ruled by any other being. Galen has always wanted to rule the Labyrinth but has failed due to Jareth. Only once has Jareth come close to losing the Labyrinth was when his father Daeris died by a civil war. The war must end when the Light of the Aboveground chooses to be the queen of one of the kingdoms. When she has chosen the ruler of the kingdom will die and prosperity will come the lands once again.  
  
"That is what Jareth meant by I was killing him. I will not rule over the Daemon kingdom I will rule with Jareth." Sarah got up and walked out of the room feeling guilty for what she would do in the near future. 


	11. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11 Secrets  
  
Velkari stood outside the Daemon gates on a hill of purple sand waiting for Lanae. "I hope she is not s spy."  
  
"Come now do all beings believe all Daemons to be evil?"  
  
"Sorry. One never knows who to trust anymore."  
  
"Well your right."  
  
"What did Kalen do to you that you could not tell me?"  
  
"I can't tell anyone it is too hard but I can show you."  
  
Lanae turned to the large pink moon and whispered some Latin that Velkari couldn't understand and a pink light enveloped Lanae making her unseen. When Lanae came back down she wasn't a Daemon she was a Fae and not an ordinary Fae either. "Your majesty." Lanae was Jareth's mother turned into a Daemon by the wicked king Galen. "Jareth thought you were dead we all did."  
  
"I was never dead I just disappeared. Why do you think Daeris couldn't find me? It wasn't because I was dead it was because I am not a true Fae anymore."  
  
"Have you tried to contact Jareth?"  
  
"Do you honestly believe that Jareth would believe me?"  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"No my son will learn in good time though with Sarah being the Light."  
  
"Are you sure she is the Light?"  
  
"Yes I am positive. No other mortal can act like she does."  
  
"Does she really love Jareth?"  
  
"Yes she does and she will not let him be harmed again."  
  
"We must head back."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aren't you going to change back?"  
  
"I will change back as soon as I touch the Daemon kingdom."  
Lanae and Velkari walked back to the castle as quietly as they could knowing full well that the night watchers were on duty.  
  
Sarah returned to her room feeling very light headed and worried. She knew that for her plan to work she was going to have to act like she never had before but one thought still plagued her. What if Kalen sees through the facade? She turned toward the closet and whispered feminae vesti and pulled out a purple satin nightgown. She slipped into bed and worked on how she was going to act tomorrow.  
  
Sarah awoke to the sound of shouting in the morning. She ran to her window and looked down seeing more than 500 Daemons gathered around what looked like a general. She looked down further and saw Galen and Kalen sitting on two thrones talking to a messenger. Kalen suddenly stood up and shouted to the Daemon army. "My fellow Daemons soon we will have the ultimate power source in all of the Underground." The whole army cried in harmony. "We will triumph this time because of one simple factor the Light of the Underground has agreed to be queen of Daemons." More cheering rang from the army. "The Light is also the only one who has defeated the Labyrinth and stole Jareth's heart therefore our victory will be even more sweeter." The army did another cheer and Kalen settled back into his throne talking to his father.  
  
Sarah turned back into her room and got a dress out of the closet. She ran out into the corridor and started looking for Velkari. "Velkari."  
  
"Yes my Lady."  
  
"Jareth you must warn him the Daemon army is assembled he must act fast."  
  
"I will tell him."  
  
"Please hurry and come back I have a very bad feeling something big is going to happen."  
  
"Right away my Lady."  
  
"Thank you."  
Velkari turned and ran down the corridor going into the rose garden he found the fairy messenger. "Tell King Jareth that the Daemon army is assembled and Lady Sarah thinks he should act fast." The fairy nodded and flew toward the Goblin castle.  
  
Jareth sat on his ivory throne in a white poets shirt and brown breeches with knee high boots. He looked up from his crystal twirling and spotted the fairy messenger that Velkari had been using for the past week. "State your news." The fairy nodded and proceeded to tell Jareth everything that was going on at the Daemon castle. "How many were actually there?"  
  
"His majesty told me at least 500."  
  
"If that is so then we have much to plan for and I must get help from other kingdoms to rescue Sarah." Jareth nodded for the fairy to go and summoned a crystal to check upon a very dear friend. He threw the crystal in the air and let it shatter on the hard stone floor. After the crystal formed back to it's original state it revealed a figure. "Hello Hedgewort." "Uuuuuuuuuh it's Hoggle." "Higgle." "Hoggle." "Yes. I need some help round up all of Sarah's friends we're going to get her away from Kalen." "Yes yer Majesty."  
Jareth resumed his place on the throne and conjured up another crystal to spy on the Daemons. "It will end soon enough Sarah I promise and I will get you out of there."  
Hey everyone I am back and I am hopefully better than ever. Hope you like the chapter. I am trying to make these things longer. Also I will write as many chapters as I can.  
Lady Dracona 


	12. Changes for the Better

Chapter 12  
  
Changes for the Better  
  
Velkari got his messenger fairy back and wanted to know what Jareth was up to. "King Jareth has called Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Diddymus to help him rescue Sarah."  
  
"That isn't going to work. He needs to plan better."  
  
"Lord Velkari if I may. Why don't you get Lady Sarah out of here yourself."  
  
"Yes thank you Feraesa I will do that."  
  
"Glad to be of help your majesty."  
The little fairy went back toward the Goblin castle fearful of what she was going to tell his Majesty.  
  
Sarah sat in her room staring at the wall when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Lady Sarah."  
  
"Yes. Velkari come in."  
  
"Sarah we should leave the castle tonight. Jareth is planning on sending your friends to come and rescue you."  
  
"I can't leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In order for my plan to work I have to stay here."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"I will kill Kalen on the battle field."  
  
"To make Jareth less guilty then yes."  
  
"Sarah he will not allow you to be a murder."  
  
"I will not let him get hurt because of me. I will kill Kalen and I will do it without help."  
  
"You do not know how to kill a Daemon."  
  
"Do you want to bet? Lanae is helping me make a potion to put on a sword that will kill a Daemon when touched."  
  
"You are crazy Kalen wouldn't let you be on the battle field and even less near a sword."  
  
"I am going to talk with him about that."  
  
"Fine since I can't discourage you I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you."  
Velkari turned and walked out of the room but not before he gave Sarah a hug. "Don't get yourself killed."  
  
"I won't."  
Velkari left the room with a heavy heart. He went into the garden and transformed into a swallow. The swallow flew toward the castle of the Goblin King before the magic was stolen from him. The magic balls came and saw nothing where there was supposed to be a magic being. The balls returned to Prince Kalen and told him of the disturbance. "It seems Lady Sarah has had help and a spy. Oh well, bring the girl to me. I am going to show her how she should act." Kalen nodded and the orbs disappeared to go get Sarah.  
  
Sarah walked toward the door and followed the orbs. The orbs led her to the throne room and disappeared. "Lady Sarah what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Your majesty."  
  
"Sarah you have been charged with treason. How do you plead?"  
  
Sarah looked up shocked and repeated what Kalen said. "Treason Kalen I love you. Why do you accuse me of such an act?"  
  
"It was Fae magic that was here and everyone in the Underground knows you're here."  
  
"That does not mean I am a traitor. I did not see anyone who is Fae."  
  
"Didn't you now?"  
  
"Yes Kalen."  
  
"Then I am sorry my dear."  
  
"Kalen I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"You have my attention."  
  
"I wanted to know if you will let me go on the battle field with you."  
  
"No I can't allow anything to happen to you."  
  
"Please I won't get hurt both the Goblin Kingdom and your kingdom needs me so they won't hurt me."  
  
"Well you do have a point."  
  
"Fine you will accompany me tomorrow on the battle field get some rest."  
  
"Yes Kalen."  
Sarah retreated from the room felling very happy. "Tomorrow I will be home." Sarah went back to her room took a bath and got into bed.  
  
In the castle of Jareth things were not going well for Velkari. "SHE WHAT?"  
  
"Jareth calm down she wants to fight in the war."  
  
"She wants to get herself killed that's it."  
  
"Jareth she wants to fight and no one can really stop her."  
  
"I can't allow her to be a murderer."  
  
"Jareth she is doing this for everyone." Jareth sank into his throne and put his head in his hands. "That woman is going to be the death of me I know it."  
  
"Jareth if she does succeed she will complete the prophesy."  
  
"The prophesy to hell with the prophesy. If she gets hurt or dies it won't mean anything."  
  
"We need to concentrate on the battle tomorrow or it won't matter if Sarah is dead or not because you will be."  
  
"You're right." Jareth and Velkari reviewed the battle plans for tomorrow before retiring to bed. Once in his bed chambers Jareth whispered. "How you turn my world you precious thing."  
  
"Lanae is the potion ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes my Lady."  
  
"Alright let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Yes my Lady."  
  
"Goodnight Lanae."  
  
"Goodnight Lady Sarah."  
Lanae left the room and walked to her own room. "I hope she does not go through with her plan tomorrow. That girl is just too special to be labeled with murder." 


	13. Battle for Power

Battle for Power  
  
Sarah woke up that morning feeling more apprehensive than anything else. Lanae had laid out her clothes earlier in the morning. "Well I'd better get ready for the day or else I'll miss the action." Sarah rose shakily to her feet and put on her outfit, which was a black poets shirt and Black breeches. The last item she had to put on startled her. It was an amethyst crown with a huge ruby in the center.  
  
She strapped on her sword then took the sword out of the sheath and put the potion on the tip. "I hope this works for the sake of all races." Sarah walked into the corridor and proceeded to make her way to the throne room. When she got into the throne room she saw Kalen and he rose to his feet to meet her. "Hello Sarah you look ready for what lays ahead." "I am." Kalen motioned for her to sit on the throne next to his. Sarah nodded and sat down.  
  
Kalen rose again and walked around the room before sitting near her again. The general of the Daemon army walked up to the thrones and bowed before them. He raised his head and Kalen told him to rise. "Are the troops ready?"  
  
"Yes your Majesty we just await your word."  
  
"Excellent. Lady Sarah shall we make our way to the stables."  
Sarah nodded and rose to her feet and followed Kalen to the stables. Sarah hadn't ridden a horse in all her life but she wasn't about to tell Kalen that. "This horse will be yours his name is Draed." Sarah followed Kalen's gaze to a chestnut stallion with black hair and deeply set eyes. Kalen mounted his white stallion and Sarah mounted Draed. She followed Kalen out of the stables to where the battle would take place.  
  
Sarah looked over the hill and saw Jareth and his riders lined up. Jareth was riding back and forth shouting commands. Velkari was lined up with the Elven archers. Elves were famous in the Underground for their archery so Jareth had an advantage. Jareth stopped riding and faced the hill where Sarah was he turned away and yelled to his troops.  
  
Kalen lined up his Daemons and then at complete surprise to Sarah Kalen shouted charge and off all the Daemons went. Sarah rode along by Kalen and soon the battle ensued. Before Sarah could blink there were twenty bodies on the ground. Sarah looked for Jareth and found him fighting five Daemons at the same time. She spotted Velkari shooting with the Elves to knock down more than forty Daemons at a time.  
  
Sarah looked around and saw Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Diddymus fighting the Daemons. Sarah made her way to her friends and started to kill the Daemons in front of her. Her friends turned to her and thanked her. Sarah went to go find Jareth knowing that Kalen was probably there.  
  
Sarah looked all around the field but only saw blood and grass. **This is all my fault. ** Sarah saw Jareth and Kalen in a duel in which there would be only one winner. Sarah looked at the field and finally understood what she had to do. Gathering up her strength she rode toward the two kings. Jareth and Kalen stopped their fighting and looked up at her. Sarah was enveloped in a blue aura that was growing brighter by the second. "SARAH." Jareth yelled with all of his being but she couldn't hear him. She dismounted the stallion and proceeded to walk towards the two she stopped five feet away. Sarah's eyes were glowing bright purple. She convulsed and rose off the ground was five feet in the air before she came back down. Sarah stayed in the air and started speaking every language in the Underground. She was finally being given the powers the Underground had intended her to have. She started to descend and when she came down the two kings could only stare in awe for the creature before them was the legendary Light of the Aboveground the one who decided the fates. I will not update this story until I get reviews and also Muwhahaha fear mortals at my cliffhanger.  
Lady Dracona 


	14. Decisions

Decisions  
  
Well I got the reviews I wanted but I wanted one more. {Goes and cries pitifully in a corner} I hope you like this chapter but you people need to tell me if you like the story.  
Lady Dracona  
  
Sarah looked all around the field but only saw blood and grass. **This is all my fault. ** Sarah saw Jareth and Kalen in a duel in which there would be only one winner. Sarah looked at the field and finally understood what she had to do. Gathering up her strength she rode toward the two kings. Jareth and Kalen stopped their fighting and looked up at her. Sarah was enveloped in a blue aura that was growing brighter by the second. "SARAH." Jareth yelled with all of his being but she couldn't hear him. She dismounted the stallion and proceeded to walk towards the two she stopped five feet away. Sarah's eyes were glowing bright purple. She convulsed and rose off the ground was five feet in the air before she came back down.  
  
Sarah stayed in the air and started speaking every language in the Underground. She was finally being given the powers the Underground had intended her to have. She started to descend and when she came down the two kings could only stare in awe for the creature before them was the legendary Light of the Aboveground the one who decided the fates.  
  
Sarah returned toward the two and announced, "I have come to decide the fates of the Daemons and Goblins. I have made my decision." She then turned toward the battle that still went on behind her. With a blast of magic she stopped time and faced the kings again. "Kalen King of Daemons step forward." Kalen proceeded to make his way to Sarah. "Kalen, Prince of Daemons, I find you unfit to rule the Daemons and Labyrinth. Do you understand what this means." Kalen nodded and stepped back from her.  
  
Sarah then summoned Jareth. "Jareth, King of Goblins I find you extremely worthy of being the ruler of Daemons and Goblins for your heart is true and full of love." Jareth nodded and stepped toward Sarah and kissed her on the lips. Sarah kissed back with all the desire she had from being away from him for more than a month.  
  
Kalen finding this an opportune moment took Sarah around the waist and raised a dagger to her throat. "How could you say you love me and actually love this worm?"  
  
"Easy Jareth is twice the man you will ever be and he loves me for me not my power."  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that."  
  
"No I won't let you talk to Sarah like that." Jareth spun behind Kalen and Sarah taking the sword from Sarah's sheath he stabbed Kalen in the back. Kalen dropped to the ground and a fire enveloped him casting him into cinders. "Sarah."  
  
"Yes Jareth?"  
  
"Where we're we?" Jareth pulled Sarah to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
"You had better take the time freeze off them."  
  
"Do I have to?" Sarah teased him  
  
"Yes love you have to." Sarah returned the battlefield to its original state and rose in the air. "STOP FIGHTING I AM THE LIGHT O FTHE ABOVEGROUND AND I HAVE MADE MY CHOICE. JARETH, KING OF THE GOBLINS, IS RULER OF THE GOBLIN AND DAEMON KINGDOMS." Sarah floated back toward the ground the Daemons and Goblins were cheering and celebrating for now they had two powerful and generous rulers. 


	15. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
Jareth and Sarah made their way to the party that was being prepared in order to celebrate the new Queen of Goblins. Sarah was happy to see her friends again and was even more pleased that they were not made at her for leaving them alone on the field.  
  
Jareth was introducing Velkari and Kagome when Sarah walked up. "Ah, Sarah how are you enjoying your party."  
  
"It's a piece of cake."  
  
"Glad my dear. We have a lot to do tonight."  
  
"Yes I know." Sarah looked into his eyes and couldn't understand why she had a feeling of foreboding. Jareth and Sarah said goodbye to the last of the guests and went to their private chambers. "Sarah is something wrong? You look troubled."  
  
"Jareth I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Sarah it is probably just stress from the battle."  
  
"Yeah your right. Now my goblin king what to do with someone as horny as you."  
  
"Sarah I am offended but you are right."  
  
"Jareth I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
******************************  
  
"Celebrate all you want you fools but I will have revenge for my son." Galen laughed cruelly to himself before retiring.  
  
The End  
  
I will be making a sequel. Hoped you liked it and good-bye.  
Lady Dracona 


End file.
